Personal beverage bottles are becoming ever more popular and have moved beyond the common beverage bottle packed with a school lunch or in a lunch box. Gyms are tilled with members exercising, and many members bring their own beverage bottles for hydration. Hikers, bikers, walkers, commuters, tourists and many others carry beverage bottles as they go on their way. An increasingly common feature of the beverage bottles is a drink nozzle or spout that offers the ability to drink from the bottle without complete removal of the lid from the bottle. Another feature of some drink bottles is a cover for the drink spout or nozzle to keep the spout or nozzle clean between drinking.